


Double Date - [HTTYD AU]

by AidanJail



Series: HTTYD AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, HTTYD AU, I love it very much, M/M, i answer questions about it on my tumblr, i have an au, i have so much more to say, it's an httyd au, please please please, please talk to me about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: anon asked: "HTTYD ficlet prompt: Logicality and Prinxiety epilogue picnic double date?"Ooh! Alright!!! Hope you’ll like it :3





	Double Date - [HTTYD AU]

It was Virgil’s idea. Although Roman and him had kissed after he had woken up, he knew Roman was still upset about Virgil almost dying in front of him, so he wanted to make up for it. Except Virgil had no idea how to do that. And what do you do when you need advice on how to be romantic but can’t ask the most romantic one of the group? You ask the second most romantic one. Patton would be delighted to help, right? Except that’s not how it works. Patton was delighted and way too excited. It took at least 3 hours to get him to stop talking about taking Roman on a dragon trip to the end of the world and stuffs. And 2 more hours for both of them to settle on a picnic. Except Virgil was still super scared. Patton offered Virgil to do a double date, so he wouldn’t be alone. See, Patton had been dating Logan for not that long either and they had only gone on 1 date (much like Roman and Virgil), and he was also very nervous about it.

They took their boyfriends to one of the highest hills near the village. They spent hours, talking about everything and nothing. They ate and played games, and rambled about classes and dragons, and dreams. Roman was delighted, and he and Virgil cuddled for hours. Logan was shy, Patton even more, and ended up cuddling as well (although it took an hour of Roman’s encouragements and Virgil’s teasing for them to do so). The date was amazing and they all loved it.

Although let it be known that the date they went on after wasn’t a double date. These are nice, but regular dates are pretty amazing too. Especially for young couples.


End file.
